Ultimate Thinkings
by Re-L Keehl
Summary: Os pensamentos de Mello antes de sua morte. Sem yaoi. Reflexivo e realista.


- DN não me pertence, pois se pertencesse eu estaria faturando altas quantias em dinheiro

- Se a obra me pertencesse, o Ligth escreveria o nome da Misa no caderno bem na frente dela com aquele sorriso cruel

- também teria matado o Near em vez do Mello =p

- E proibiria que fãs fizessem fanfics e fanarts sem noção ( sim vcs sabem á que me refiro).

**Ultimate Thinkings**

Os pensamentos de Mello antes de sua morte.

_Eu sempre quis ser o melhor._

_Eu sempre quis ser o primeiro._

_Mas... por quê?_

_Tudo o que eu queria era superar Near. Mas agora enquanto sigo por essa estrada fico me perguntando; por quê eu queria superar Near?_

_Para ser igual á L?_

_Para que todos olhassem para mim?_

_Para que Near me respeitasse?_

_Não. Não era nada disso. Mas eu ainda não sei a resposta._

_Talvez nunca descubra._

_Talvez essa minha obsessão em ser o melhor não faça nenhum sentido. Talvez minha vida não faça nenhum sentido no fim das contas._

_Não fiz nada além de tentar superar Near...superar L. E para quê passei todos estes anos desejando isso? Eu nunca lutei por justiça._

_Em minha obsessão acabei me tornado o tipo de pessoa que jamais deveria proferir a palavra Justiça. Quantos crimes cometi, quantos crimes me levaram cada vez para mais fundo no abismo..._

_Tudo que eu queria durante a luta contra Kira era obter o Death Note. Eu o consegui e para tê-lo em mãos tive que abandonar qualquer moral e inocência que ainda poderia me restar._

_E aqui estou prestes a matar outra pessoa. Takada nada mais é do que uma mulher inocente em sua própria tolice. Kira irá matá-la embora ela pense que será salva._

_Mas o destino de todos aqueles que tiram uma vida é terem suas vidas tiradas também._

_E para aqueles que tiram a vida de um inocente a morte é igual._

_Este será meu destino também._

_Eu matei Soichiro Yagami. Na verdade nunca quis matá-lo e não fui eu a atirar nele, mas isso não diminui o fato de que eu o matei._

_Matei a única pessoa honesta em busca de Kira._

_Uma pessoa tão honesta que jamais imaginou que a pessoa que ele mais amava era a pessoa mais cruel de todas._

_Porque as pessoas que nutrem algo por nós acabam sendo feridas por nós mesmos?_

_Eu só machuquei as pessoas que nutriam alguma consideração por mim._

_- Roger me dera todo o conforto e o que mais poderia se assemelhar á um lar, tratando-me como um neto legítimo._

_E o que eu fiz por ele?_

_- Eu o desprezei._

_- Ross me deu a oportunidade de lutar para ter alguma coisa, colocando-me numa posição privilegiada acreditando em minhas capacidades e depositando a confiança que nunca dera._

_E o que eu fiz por ele?_

_- Eu o destruí._

_- Matt jamais mediu as consequências para me ajudar, fazendo de tudo só para que eu procurasse alcançar meus objetivos e abrindo mão de seus próprios desejos._

_E o que eu fiz por ele?_

_- Eu o matei._

_- Halle arriscou sua própria posição para me ajudar, entregou a mim uma espécie de afeto e consideração que eu nunca havia sentido, sem pedir nada em troca._

_E o que eu fiz por ela?_

_- Eu a abandonei._

_- Near jamais interferiu em nada que eu ousasse fazer mesmo quando isso o atrapalhava. Me tratava com indiferença mas nunca recusou uma competição, por mais tola que fosse._

_E o que eu fiz por ele?_

_- Eu o odiei._

_Mas agora percebo que cada palavra, cada gesto e cada ato que fiz para magoar e machucar essas pessoas está agora doendo em mim._

_É isso que se chama remorso?_

_Eu machuquei todas as pessoas que eu realmente gostava._

_Eu as machuquei porque sabia que elas estavam ao meu lado. Eu as machuquei porque não era capaz de valorizar nada a não ser meu próprio ego._

_O ego não tinha importância, não os tornava melhores ou piores do que ninguém. Foi isso que a indiferença de Near me ensinou. Ele nunca se importou sobre o que falavam dele. Não importava se o estavam elogiando ou xingando._

_A opinião alheia não importava. O que importava era a opinião que temos sobre nosso próprio "eu"._

_Mas a opinião que eu tinha sobre mim mesmo era péssima. Porque eu sabia que era inferior á Near e jamais chegaria aos pés de L. Nunca consegui controlar minhas emoções._

_Hale e Matt diziam que isso era uma qualidade. E Ross adorava minhas atitudes impulsivas pois assim a quadrilha sempre obtinha lucros._

_Odiava Near por sua passividade. Odiava Near porque ele conseguia se manter calmo em qualquer situação. Odiava Near porque ele tinha algo que eu jamais consegui ter:_

_auto-controle._

_Eu queria ter o auto-controle e o raciocínio lógico de Near mas não queria ser como ele. Queria ser completamente diferente dele e isso eu me esforçava para ser. Fosse através da personalidade, dos vícios, das roupas. Eu queria ser diferente de Near em tudo e superá-lo exatamente por ser diferente do "estereótipo L"._

_Diferente eu me tornei. Infiltrei-me no crime organizado e usei de tudo o que estivesse em minha disposição para conseguir o que queria, até mesmo usar um shinigami idiota._

_Mas..o que eu ganhei com isso?_

_Uma horrenda cicatriz que deformou meu rosto. Nunca se referiam á ela diante de mim mas sei que comentavam._

_Lembro da cara assustada de Matt quando apareci em sua casa com aquele estrago em carne-viva. E ele a tratou sem dizer nada. Lembro dos olhos receosos quando Halle tocou meu rosto. Lembro da indiferença de Near ao me rever naquele estado._

_Eu poderia ter agredido qualquer um dos três por me olharem com pena por causa do que acontecera ao meu rosto. Mas não consegui._

_A cicatriz é a prova de minhas falhas, de minhas escolhas erradas._

_Quando vi meu rosto deformado pela primeira vez em muitos anos eu chorei._

_E como castigo, eu não consigo mais me olhar no espelho._

_Agora, com a morte de Matt eu percebo que agi errado na busca por Kira desde o início. Se, naquela noite em que fui á sede da SPK com Halle...se naquela noite eu tivesse deixado me espírito competitivo de lado e me aliasse definitivamente á Near... Eu sei que Takada possui um pedaço do caderno. E eu vou esperar._

_Só assim Kira irá finalmente ser capturado._

_Meu coração está doendo. Estou morrendo. Meu nome no Death Note._

_O que eu fiz?_

_Talvez se...se eu tivesse me juntado á Near isso não estaria acontecendo. Matt não estaria morto. Halle não estaria chorando._

_Se eu tivesse me juntado á Near não estaria aqui agora fazendo algo que na atual situação Near era incapaz de fazer._

_Near era fraco. Ele temia pela sua própria vida. Eu nunca temi pela minha própria vida, pois nunca me importei com ela. Mas porque agora estou com medo da morte? Ela chegaria um dia, não chegaria?_

_Mas por quê agora?_

_Eu ainda não entendi._

_Vejo a cruz da igreja á minha frente. Então eu tive uma fé? O crucifixo no meu pescoço é igual essa cruz. Se o que nos espera na morte é o vazio porque tenho essa fé?_

_Não consigo mais respirar._

_Se existe shinigamis...Deus deve existir. Deus precisa existir._

_Na verdade, nunca fomos rivais..Mello e Near afinal..._

_Juntos podemos nos equiparar á L. Juntos, podemos superar L._

_É. Isso será verdade._

_Vamos derrotar Kira._

_O que aqueles que fizeram algo por mim terão agora uma recompensa._

_Espero que você faça valer o meu sacríficio, Near._

_Minha morte não será em vão._

-----------------X_X-------------------

N/A - Esse short-fic foi escrito assim, do nada. Sei lá, eu simplesmente fui jogando as palavras e quando percebi estava pronto isso aí.

Como sou fã do Mello quis fazer algo para ele. Mas não quis fazer comédia por estar sem inspiração. Sou anti-yaoi e poderia ter feito uma fic de Mello/Halle mas como eu não tô á fim de bater-boca com ninguém(além do que isso só faria a gurizada dar piti =p) resolvi deixar pra lá.

abs


End file.
